Switched Roles
by kybear98
Summary: Takes place during Mockingjay, and is exactly what it sounds like. Instead of Peeta being captured by the Capitol, it's Katniss. It's in both Peeta's and Katniss' POV, and alternates between them, and what is going on in their heads when they think of each other being dead. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HUNGER GAMES
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am uber excited to start this story! I'm going to really try and actually end this story and stay updated on a regular basis, but I'm a high schooler. I'm busy.**

**So here is the first chapter of Switched Roles!**

Peeta's POV

I woke to the sound of voices. I recognized them, but couldn't find any faces to belong to them in the foggy mess that was my brain as I tried to fully come to consciousness.

"He's not going to be happy when he hears about Katniss. I promised him I would save her before him."

"Well, Haymitch, it's not like we had a choice. I tried to find her, but after Johanna cut out her tracker, she took off-"

"I know, Finnick!" I heard someone storm out of the room, and then some one sigh and leave shortly after.

_Katniss_. _Where's Katniss?_ I try to pry my eyes open to see who is talking, but they won't open. I tried to make sense of what they were talking about. Katniss was fine...Right?

I tried to figure out what was going on, trying to think about my last hours in the arena that led me to be here, where apparently Katniss wasn't.

The last thing I remember before being taken over by the urge to fall back asleep was Katniss screaming my name before the lightning struck the tree.

* * *

><p>Katniss' POV<p>

I woke up screaming. The pain was so intolerable, but I had to remember: the Mockingjay does NOT give up.

"Shut up!" I heard one of my tormentors yell as they kicked me in the stomach. I let out a cry which resulted in another kick. "I said be quiet!" I opened my eyes and saw two Peacekeepers standing over me. If I had been at my best, and not as emaciated as I am now, I probably could taken them. I looked toward the front of my cell and saw Snow standing by the door with amusement in his eyes.

I tried fighting, tried cowering away from them. Normally I would try to be strong, and show that I'm not afraid, but Snow was in here, and he made everything a lot more fearful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, mi amigos! I hoped you liked chapter one. I just want you all to know that every chapter will not be that short. It's just because that was kinda like the intro.**

**Here is chapter 2! **

Katniss POV

They take me to a room that by now I am very familiar with. I stopped counting after ten days of how long I have been here, but I am in this room quite a bit. The walls are white, there is no window, there is a mirror, (which I'm pretty sure is one-way), a metal table in the middle of the room, and there are two chairs on either side of the table. One of the chairs has handcuffs attached to the armrests and legs. That one is mine.

They typically secure me in my chair, and leave me alone in the room for about an hour before they come back in. I always hated that hour alone the most. It's then that my thoughts start to creep up on me.

I don't know what is happening outside. I know that district twelve was bombed, and that my family and Gale didn't get out in time. It is usually the most pressing thought I have. Then there's Peeta. I don't know if he got out, but I like to think he did. I like to think that Haymitch kept his promise and kept him alive. It is for him that I keep fighting.

I know it isn't likely that he got out, but I don't think about that because if I did, there is no way that I wouldn't completely break. Nobody has told me anything about him, mostly because I haven't asked. I didn't ask about my family either, Snow told me in hopes that I'd give in, thinking that I had nothing left to hold on too. But he's wrong, I have Peeta.

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

I don't know how many days have passed since I was taken out of the arena. People are constantly in and out of my room. It makes it hard to sleep, which is all I want to do because they keep me on pain killers. It's funny that all I want to do is sleep though, since whenever I sleep, all I do is have nightmares.

Most of them are about the arena, but that's normal, I've been having those since the first time I participated in the games. I also dream of Katniss, those are the worst dreams. In those dreams I always watch her her die. Back in 12 or the tributes housing in the Capitol it was easier to cope with those dreams because whenever I woke up, I had the comfort of her being there, reminding me that it was just a dream. But here, I have no idea what has happened to her.

With the little conversations that I can pick up on as I fall in and out of consciousness are always about us. Or how I'll react when I find out about what happened her, and the lack of knowledge, of her whereabouts.

Every time I wake up, I try to pull my mind out the fog that seems to never leave. But every time I get close to the edge, it pulls me back in, back into my nightmares of losing the only women I had ever loved.

This time though, I am able to open my eyes. I think it was the discussion going on at the end of my bed that made my mind plunge out of the fog and into anything worse than my nightmares. Because this is real, not my subconscious.

Gale and Haymitch were standing at the end of my bed. Gale's eyes were bloodshot, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. Haymitch looked...well, like Haymitch. Only more grief stricken.

"What's going on?" I was able to get out through the sandpaper that's residence in my throat.

They both turned to look at me, surprise in their eyes, but also relief in Haymitch's. "It's about time," Haymitch said, rather bitterly, "we were just arranging Katniss' funeral."

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

"MIss. Everdeen, you do realize that you're life would be so much easier if you just cooperated and told us what you know about the rebellion?" The Peacekeepers have been interrogating me for hours. It's always the same to. I named them Vulture 1 and Vulture 2.

I spit in Vulture 2's face, the most reaction that they ever get out of me, considering I haven't spoken one word since waking up here. The Vultures get tired of my resistance in start beating me about two hours later.

They're on good behavior today though because Snow and his colleagues sit behind him in front of the mirror. Vulture 1 smacks me across the face, causing me to spit out blood onto the floor.

"Enough." Snow says calmly from the other side of the room. "I'll take it from here."

The Vultures looked disappointed, but nodded and took positions behind me. Snow gets up and walks over to my side of the table and sides on it.

"Katniss," He nearly breathes. "There is no reason for you to be withholding information from us. There is no one you need to protect, your family and friends are all dead, there is no one to threaten to made you cooperate with us. So just help us, and I will make sure that you are very comfortable here." I looked up at him, he had what I figured was supposed to be his warmest smile, but looked out of place on his face.

When I spoke I was surprised that my voice was strong, and unwavering. But it didn't sound like mine. "No one to protect? What about Peeta?"

Something that looked like disbelief came across his face. "Oh dear child," He said, pausing. "Peeta died when the arena collapsed."

And for the first time since arriving in the Capitol, I cried.

**I hoped you liked it! If you have any questions or comments, feel free to review or message me. I posted the first chapter like an hour ago and already have a bunch of views, I love it! Read on guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love how I already have almost 500 views! It makes me so happy inside!**

**I hope you are liking the story so far, here is chapter three!**

Katniss POV

Snow apparently satisfied with my reaction to the news of Peeta, smiled triumphantly, and walked out of the room.

I heard the Vultures step up closer behind me from where they were standing. I don't know which one it was, but out of nowhere I felt someone smack the back of my head. I would've retaliated, but I was too numb to care.

"Now, why don't you tell us what you know." Vulture 1 said, walking around to the front of the table.

"I don't know anything," I said, looking not at them, but right ahead of me at the glass. "If I did, I would've told the rebels to get Peeta out if they had any hope of me working for them- and look where we stand now." I glanced at both of them, then fixated my eyes back on the glass. "I'm here, and Peeta's dead."

That was the only thing I said for the next week.

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

I was released from the hospital the next day. As I was becoming more aware of everything, the doctors started feeding me information.

12 was bombed and is no longer there. Gale was able to get people out. My family was not among them.

Katniss' was, though, which I find ironic considering she is the one who is dead.

_No, don't let yourself think like that. _I shake my head to rid my mind of the thought. If I think about Katniss, I'll lose what little control I have left. I spend most of my time on morphling to keep my emotions in check.

When I exit my hospital room, Gale is waiting in the hall with a bag full of something. "Here, put these on." He said as he tosses them to me. I open the bag and look at it's contents. Clothes. From what I can tell they are the same as the ones Gale, and everyone else that I have seen, where.

I glance at Gale before walking back into my room and quickly putting them on. They were gray, simple. I could only imagine what Effie Trinket would say if she saw one of her prized victors in something so...not flashy.

I walk back out to Gale, where he is standing in the same place that I left him in. He doesn't say anything, just motions me to follow him with a wave of his hand, and starts walking down the hall.

I walk a couple paces behind him, wanting to avoid the awkwardness as much as possible. I haven't talked to him since I woke up, I haven't really talked to anyone. There's only one person that I want to talk to, and she's no longer with me. Gale walks to an elevator at the end of the hall, pushes the button to go up, and turns around to face me.

"Where are we going?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Plutarch asked me to show you to your new living quarters. You're going to be sharing a space with Finnick, he's still in the hospital though, so you have the place to yourself for a bit."

Right when I was about to ask about Plutarch, the elevator doors opened. Gale stepped in and I followed him. He pressed a sequence of buttons, and suddenly we were moving.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

They kept asking me what I knew about the rebellion, I kept telling nothing. They got tired of me, and took me back to my room. Vulture 1 through me on my bed, and walked out.

Now that I was alone, I let myself truly think about Peeta. As soon as the thought made it's way to the front of my mind, I was sobbing uncontrollably.

_He's gone. _I thought to myself, as I crouched down, arms wrapped around my stomach as if they could hold me together. _I had one thing to keep me going, and now he's gone._

**So I think what I'm going to do is have both of them in each chapter, but mainly focus on one. So, yeah... Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't even tell you guys how much I love you! I already have over 1000 views! ** **Honeylove90: I read your story...and my heart is broken. That was so intense! Anyone who is actually reading this, you so need to check out "All Around Me" It's so good! Good job Honeylove90!** **So I went to go see Mockingjay today, and it was so good! My emotions were on overdrive though…** **Hehe, anyways...Here is chapter 4!** Peeta POV We were only in the elevator for a couple minutes, but they were full of tension. Gale didn't say anything, just stared at nothing ahead of him. When the doors opened, Gale didn't hesitate to get out of there and start walking down the hall. I had to jog to keep up with him. After several turns, Gale stopped in front of a door marked 37B. "This is your apartment." He said as he opened the door and waited for me to go in. I took a conscious step in, _some apartment._ I thought to myself as I walked further in. _It's more like a box. _I looked back at the door, Gale hadn't made one move forward. I walked around to room. Two beds, dressers, and desks. There was a door on the adjacent side of the room from the door, which I assumed was the bathroom. "We tried, you know." Gales voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to find him standing in the middle of the room. "We tried so hard to get her out. But once Johanna took off after cutting out her tracker," He paused and shook his head. "She ran off to look for you. She went back to that damn tree." He shook his head again and turned toward the door. "I blame you, if you were not as important as you are to her,she wouldn't have ran back to get you, and she would be standing in front of me right now." And with that, he walked out of my room.

* * *

>Katniss POV I don't know how long I cried. It could've been hours, or minutes. But I didn't just cry for Peeta. I cried for everything I've lost: my home, Gale, my family, and all those people who have died because of me. The Mockingjay. Someone brought me food, an entire meal. Which I found odd because they never give me this much food. I lift up the lid that covered the tray and looked at the contents. Lamb stew, a dinner roll, a salad, and a glass of milk. Why did they give me this? Just then Vulture 2 entered my cell. "Eat up, Miss. Everdeen. You've been requested at the presidents mansion this evening." "What? Why?" I asked standing and walking towards him. He didn't answer me. He just ordered me to eat, and waked out. Despite my hatred for the Capitol, I was starving and they gave me my favorite meal. I ate it, no, more like inhaled it. I was so hungry. The stew was incredible. It wasn't until I was done eating that my curiosity and suspicion started fully setting in. <em>Why did they give me so much, such good food? Why did Snow want me at his mansion? Surely if he wanted to see me, he'd just come here like he did last time.<em> "Let's go." Vulture 2 said as he walked in. He waited for me to get up so he could cuff my wrists behind my back. He pushed me into the hall, where Vulture 1 was waiting. "Why am I going to the mansion? Did you finally realize that I'm not hiding anything and you're going to kill me?" I couldn't keep the hope out of my voice. Along with the snarkiness. They didn't say anything, just pulled my through the halls until we were at what I figured was the side building, and shoved me into a car. The interior of the car had seats on either sides, with hand and ankle cuffs on each chair. I was pushed into a middle seat where the secured my ankles, then un-cuffed my wrists and attached them as well. There were two men in the driver and passenger seats, and Vulture 1 and 2 along with another guard. None of them said anything, they just waited for my to be tied up before they started driving. The widows were so tainted that I couldn't see anything we drove past. _At least that means that no one can see that it's me in here._ I thought as the car was navigated through the Capitol streets. It took about ten minutes to get to the Presidential Mansion. It was exactly and I remembered it from the Victors Tour. _Back then, I had Peeta at my side, and we were supposed to be madly in love._ The thought of Peeta makes my chest ache. The Vultures un-clasp me from the chair, cuff my wrists behind my back again, and push me out of the car. The only difference from the Victors Tour and now, more guards. Instead of walking through the front like last time, we went through a side door. Where more guards were waiting. I was expecting them to take me to Snow first, but when they opened the door to the room they led me to- it contained a equipment and supplies very similar to the ones that my prep teams would use when getting me ready for an interview or party. "Katniss!" I heard someone greet me. I turned my head and saw someone emerging from a door on the other side of the room. I didn't know her. She was very tan, had green hair, and a swirl designed tattoo across her chest and arms- The color of the tattoo matched her hair and nails. Typical for a Capitol resident. When she was standing right in front of me she clasped her hands and let out a squeal. "Simply beautiful!" She exclaimed, motioning for my guards to release me from my restraints. "We are going to make you look fabulous for tonight's interview!" _There it is._ I thought, being ushered into a bathroom. _I'm here for an interview._

* * *

>Peeta POV After Gale left, I laid down on the bed that I claimed as mine, at fell asleep. I dreamed of Katniss. We were in the arena, the first one. We were in the cave. As the dream went on I realized that it wasn't a dream, but a memory. She was sitting next to me, keeping watch. She must've thought I was sleeping because she kept her eyes on the opening to the cave. I wasn't sleeping though, I was watching her. That's all I've ever done, is watch her. It's hard not to. Suddenly, the peace was gone. I wasn't watching her, the Katniss I knew and loved, but something else. She turned around and stared at me. It looked like Katniss, but the look in her eyes said otherwise. She was thinner than I had ever seen her, and she had dark circles under her eyes. "You!" She screamed. "You did this to me!" Then, she leaped for me. She didn't get there though, because I was awakened by a knock on my door. "Hold on." I said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I got out of bed and walked over to the door. I took a minute to compose myself, and opened the door. "Peeta!" Prim exclaimed before jumping into my arms. <strong>So there was chapter 4. I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know what know what you think!<strong> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Just to start out, I love you guys so much! You make me so happy and you're all just so sweet! It makes my insides all tingly and such…**

**….Now that that awkwardness is over...Here is chapter 5!**

Katniss POV

I didn't bother remembering my prep teams names. I really couldn't care less. I just sat there while they bathed, washed, primped, and dressed me. They walked me to the full length mirror so I could examine myself.

My hair hung in curls around my shoulders and down my back. My eyes were covered in green eye shadow that matched my dress. My dress was a sea green, it was mermaid style, which I found ironic considering the color. I didn't notice the shoes, the makeup, or the dress though. What I did notice was how sick I looked. I wasn't just skinny, you could tell that I hadn't been fed, or taken care of, properly.

My cheekbones were more defined, and the bottom of my eyes were so indented, that it looked like someone scooped them out with a spoon. I'm sure that I have dark spots under my eyes as well, but they probably covered that with makeup.

I looked at my prep team in the mirror, all expecting me to say something. I had to admit it, they did a good job. I can't imagine that it would be an easy job, trying to make me look a healthy and pretty after being held in that prison for God knows how long.

"You guys did a good job." Was all I could manage, hopefully without hurting anyone's feelings.

They all beamed and walked me out of the room, only to be greeted with guards. They started walking as soon as I reached them. I noticed I wasn't shackled this time. They probably thought that I wasn't as much as a threat wearing five inch stilettos.

We walked into a room that had cameras everywhere. The middle of the room was set up with two loveseats. I looked around and saw Caesar Flickerman being powdered down by one of the makeup artists. He glanced my way and caught sight of me.

"Katniss!" He yelled, coming and wrapping me in a big hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hello, Caesar." Why is everyone acting so happy to see me? Aren't I some rebel criminal?

He motioned for me to follow him to the center of the room. He sat down in one of the chairs, and calls over a servant. I can tell by the way the swallows that he is an Avox. I've seen him before at the party during the Victors Tour.

I sat down in the adjacent seat, and worked with my dress to get comfortable. Well, at least as comfortable as I can get sitting in the Presidential Mansion, getting interviewed by Caesar Flickerman, no doubt in front of all Panem.

I see the door to the room open look over to see President Snow walk into the room. I also see all the guards in the room go on high alert. He nods at Caesar, and smiles at me. His smile isn't warm, but ice cold.

I start to smell his rose that he keeps in the pocket of his coat. I'm fighting his urge to gag when the cameras start rolling. I don't like being on camera, but I've done it enough by now too know what to do and how to act.

The camera zooms in on Caesar as he makes his introduction. While he is talking, I keep a smile on my face, just in case the cameras do come to me, but I'm watching him. He has a natural ease with the camera, much like Peeta does, Did, My inner voice reminded me.

"So, Katniss." I'm pulled out of my painful thoughts by the sound of Caesar's voice. "I'm sure you're wondering what you're doing here."

I notice the cameras on me, and look at the door at Snow. He is watching me carefully, his glare alone is threatening enough for me not to do anything stupid.

"Not really. I figured you'd want to know what happened in the arena during the Quarter Quell." I tried being as friendly as I could, imaging Peeta and how he was always so calm and likable. "It's been what? A couple weeks? I'm surprised I wasn't here earlier."

Caesar laughed before he responded. "Ha! Even when you went through what you did, you are still able to joke about it! I love it!" He slaps his knee, then crosses it over his leg. "On a more serious note, how are you dealing with the news of Peeta."

I froze. Somewhere deep down, I knew that this would come up. I just didn't know how I would deal with it. "Um, I haven't really processed it yet." I looked away, trying to keep the tears that were forming in my eyes from falling. It didn't help.

"Katniss?" Caesar asked. "Are you alright?"

I looked at him, and tried for the best smile that I could manage. "No, Caesar. I'm not. I've been held in a cell for- I don't even know how long- for something I didn't even do." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Snow stiffen. But he didn't make any move to make me shut up. "I've been interrogated every day, being asked about some rebel revolution that I wasn't even apart of. They used the deaths of my family and Peeta against me, telling me that I had no one protect anymore." I took a breath because I was rambling, and I would most likely say something that I would later regret. I could feel the tears streaming down my face, but I didn't even care at this point.

"And when I wouldn't give them the answers that they want," I went on. "They would beat me, or not feed me for days. The latter was the most common." Snow was walking forwards now, and Caesar was speechless. I'm pretty sure that this was not how he expected the night to go. "They killed off district 12!" I shouted while they were coming at me. "They bombed everyone in district 12! These are the people you allow to rule you!"

I barely got out that last statement before I was tackled to the ground. I tried to kick, but it was kind of hard while wearing a mermaid dress. I looked at the several screens around the room that showed where I was just sitting, and saw that the screens were full of the Capitol seal.

I tried to scream, but they put a rag over my mouth. As much as I tried to kick and hit them, it did nothing. I felt a sting in my arm, and felt drowsy. They sedated me.

I tried to fight the blackness that was creeping up on me, but I couldn't. The last thing I remember, more like felt, before I gave in to the unconsciousness, was being kicked in the ribs.

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

Katniss' little sister jumped onto my bed, while I greeted her mother. I was shocked. I thought that they had died in the bombings.

"Hello Peeta, it's good to see you." Mrs. Everdeen said, she still stood in the doorway, and shot a glare and Prim. "Prim, you don't just walk into someone's room uninvited." She sounded tired, it's understandable, she must be stressed, getting her and Prim settled in, and grieving over Katniss. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that they were both wearing uniforms that I saw the doctors in the hospital wearing.

"You too, Mrs. Everdeen. I'm so sorry to hear about Katniss." I didn't know what else to say. I bet that she has been getting that a lot, but I like to think that I am one of the few people who actually knew Katniss, and felt the most of her loss.

I saw her eyes cloud over, and decided not to push the subject of Katniss. That was fine by me, I didn't really think about it myself, I don't think that I would ever be able to function properly again once I actually process the truth.

Prim ran up to her mother and was just about to say something, when her mom spoke first. "We thought that you would be hungry, so we came to get you for dinner."

I was hungry, but I wasn't up to eating anything right now. "Thank you." I said, not having the heart to turn them down. Prim smiled, looked into my eyes, and grabbed my hand, and led me out the door.

She reminds me so much of Katniss in some ways. Like how she was acting like how she was fine, in the brief moment I had eye contact with her, I could tell that she was truly fighting with everything she had not to breakdown.

When we reached the cafeteria, we got in line to get our food. I told my name to a voice automated machine, and it sent me down the line to give me my food. We had stew, beets, and a glass of milk.

I sat down with the Everdeen's, and looked around the room. There were a lot of people in here I recognized from 12 here. Not even close to how many lived there, but still. People still got out. And that counts for nothing.

I saw Gale walk over to us, and place his hands on Prim's shoulders. "Hey guys." He said smiling at them, showing them a lot more kindness than he showed me. "How are you doing today?" He asked Prim's mother as he sits down.

She gave him a weak smile. "I've been better Gale, what about you?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but shut it when the televisions around the room turned on.

The Capitol anthem turned on, and the Seal of Panem was on the screen. Once it played through the anthem, the screen flashed to show an ecstatic Caesar Flickerman.

He went through his usual greetings and introductions. I tuned him out until he said his guest was The Girl on Fire. My eyes flashed to the screen, and a familiar ache tugged at my chest.

"So Katniss," He began, but honestly, I wasn't even listening to anything he was saying, I was just focusing on Katniss. She looked beautiful, her gray eyes were outlined in green, and the dress she wore showed her perfect body. She was thinner though, and her eyes displayed that she has been through so much.

I could see the pain in her eyes when she spoke. But when she spoke, it wasn't her voice. There was something different about it.

"No, Caesar. I'm not. I've been held in a cell for- I don't even know how long- for something I didn't even do." Her voice was cracking, and it broke my heart. I wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold her to my chest when the first tear fell from her eye. "I've been interrogated every day, being asked about some rebel revolution that I wasn't even apart of. They used the deaths of my family and Peeta against me, telling me that I had no one protect anymore."

She thought I was dead. I got up out of my seat and walked closer to the screen. I heard Katniss' mother let out a cry at the sight of her daughter, but I ignored it. I could only direct my attention to the woman on the screen.

"And when I wouldn't give them the answers that they want," She went on. "They would beat me, or not feed me for days. The latter was the most common." Her eyes flew to somewhere off camera and suddenly she started yelling. "They killed off district 12!" I shouted while they were coming at me. "They bombed everyone in district 12! These are the people you allow to rule you!" The last shot that I saw of the woman I loved, was her being tackled to the ground by a beefy man.

**I hope the length satisfied some of you! It took me like two hours to write! My word count says over 2000 words, so I think it's enough for now.**

**Anyways I wanted you all to know that I've been getting reviews asking me to read stories written by my readers, and I want you all to know that I do actually read them. So if you want me to check out yours, and I've read the book, I'll read it because I am always looking for a new one to read! And if it's fantastic I'll give you a shoutout.**

**I also wanted you guys to know that if I don't update everyday like I want to, it's because I'm a sophomore in highschool, in honors classes, and I don't have time. But Imma try my best! I love you guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

'**Ello govner's! I don't really have that much to say this time. Except that I'm getting a lot of suggestions, and I want you all to know that I have a plan for this story, it's just taking a while to get to most of them.**

**I'm also getting comments asking me to tell them what is going to happen. I can assure you...I will not give out any spoilers.**

**Here is chapter 6!**

Peeta POV

"You're alive." I whispered to Katniss, even though I knew that she couldn't hear me. I stood staring at the black screen for a long time. Everyone filtered out of the room, but I remained there.

I turned to leave, and saw Gale, Haymitch, and Finnick were standing behind me. Gale looked more vulnerable than I had ever seen him. He looked at the screen and met my eyes. They were the same color as Katniss', which made what I just watched that more painful. His eyes were clouded over, but his face was also full of pain and joy at the same time.

"She's alive." I say to him. A sentence, no matter how short, has never given me more relief in my life.

His eyes cleared, and he cleared his throat. "Barely." He scoffed and walked out of the room, ramming his shoulder into Haymitch as he went.

I looked at Finnick, and his gaze met mine. His face still had bruises, and his eyes were empty. He was still in his hospital gown, so I figured that he was still living in the hospital. "Do you think Annie's still alive, if Katniss is?" His eyes bored into mine, and for a moment I think I saw hope flash in his sea blue eyes.

"I didn't know they had Annie." I said, starting to walk past him. "I hope so though." I walked faster, and turned to walk to my room, when I was stopped by Haymitch.

"Peeta, I need to talk to you." He grabbed my arm and pulled to over to the hall. "Gale wants to put a team together to rescue Katniss-"

"Did he know that she was alive? Did you?" I yelled, interrupting him. Haymitch wasn't my favorite person right now, he saved me before Katniss. He broke his promise to me. Now I was here, and Katniss was stuck in the Capitol, and by her own admission, being beaten. _They used the deaths of my family and Peeta against me, telling me that I had no one protect anymore. _She thinks we're all dead.

I shuddered to get the thought and image of her out of my head. I shot another glare at Haymitch and tried to walk away, but the grip he had on my arm tightened.

"No, we did not know. Gale's first reaction was to come up with a plan to get her out, and not just sit there staring like a lovesick puppy." Haymitch said, glaring at me. "Gale is in a meeting with President Coin right now. He's going to see if he can get approval for a rescue mission. If he can, they're gonna want you in on it."

"Why? I don't know how to fight or shoot. I'll only slow everybody down."

"Publicity reasons. If they can get you on camera going after your precious wife, it will be good for the rebellion. If they do get her, and bring her back, they want her to be the face of the rebellion. So they are no doubt going to get that team." My heart clenched when he mentioned that the entire country of Panem thought that we were married.

"Oh." I looked at the floor to avoid his eyes. "Well, if they do send people, I'm in." I looked at him before walking away.

I walked back to my room and found Finnick sitting on a bed. When he saw me he stood up. He was still in his gown, I don't know why.

"I'm supposed to be back at the hospital, but I can't go back yet." I only nodded at him, and walked into the bathroom. I took a longer shower than necessary, and finally stepped out when the water started to get cold.

Finnick was still sitting on the bed, staring at nothing. His body was fidgeting as he played with a piece of rope, tying and and untying it. "Did you hear that Gale is trying to get Coin to agree to rescuing Katniss?" He asked, not looking at me. I walked over to sit down next to him and I let out a breath.

"Yeah, I did. Are you going to come if they do?" I imagine that if they were going to get Katniss, that they would try to get Annie too.

"They won't let me. I'm too _unstable._" He used made quotation marks with his fingers. "I'm going to shower." He stood up, and walked to the bathroom.

"Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital right now." He nodded, and closed the door, leaving it at that. I walked across the room and laid down on my bed. I was about to fall asleep, when I heard a knock on my door.

I groaned, but got up to answer it anyways. I hoped it would be Gale telling me that we were getting Katniss back. I opened the door and saw Prim standing there.

"Hey Prim, what's going on?" I held open my door for her, but she shook her head and just stood in the doorway. There were tears in her eyes, and for a moment we just stood there.

"They said yes. President Coin said yes." She said, breaking the silence. I knew she was talking about the rescue mission, but I had to make sure.

"They're getting Katniss?" I breathed, avoiding her hopeful eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

I woke up in my cell, still in my green dress. My entire body hurt, but I tried to move anyways. I sat up, groaning. _I'm so hungry._ I looked around, hoping that they would've given me clothes so I wouldn't have to sit in this dress. But I knew there wouldn't be. Up until yesterday- at least I think the interview was yesterday- I had worn my clothes that they gave me when I went into the arena.

I heard my door start to open, and quickly averted my gaze to the floor. "Katniss?" I knew that voice. My eyes flew up to Peeta's.

"No," I said, moving to the corner of my bed, which is as far away as I could from him. "You're supposed to be dead." His blue eyes were cold, not filled with the warmth and love that I was used to. I cowered farther into the corner, which wasn't all that much.

He reached his hand out to me. "Katniss, it's me." His voice was empty of emotion.

"No!" I screamed. I could feel tears streaming down my face, and I buried my head in my shoulder, trying not to look at him.

"It's okay. It's me." I felt the mattress dip as he sat on it. "Look at me." He grabbed my chin, tilting it so I was facing his gorgeous face. "It's me." I opened my eyes and looked into his ocean blue ones.

They were angry. They weren't just cold like they were a minute ago, they were full of hatred. I tried to pry my face from his hands, but his grip tightened. "Peeta?" I whimpered. "Peeta, you're hurting me."

"Good," He growled. "You deserve to be in pain for everything that you've done to me." I whimpered again.

"Peeta, please." He slammed my head against the wall, and I cried out.

"Shut up! You ruined me! I lost everything because of you!" He hit my head against the wall again. He grabbed my hair and dragged me from the bed. He threw me against the wall. "You ruined everything!"

"Peeta stop!" I screamed, crawling across the floor to get away from him. I curl myself in the corner and bury my face in my hands.

I didn't hear him walking towards me, so I look up. No one's there. I looked around the room, but Peeta wasn't anywhere.

I heard the door open, then I smelled the roses. "Did you have fun?" He asked, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

I glanced up at him over my arms. "That wasn't Peeta, was it?" I didn't know what that was, but I knew it wasn't him.

He smiled. I think it was the warmest smile I've ever seen on him. "No Katniss, but we are going to have so much fun. "

**There it was! I'm on break right now so I should be updating regularly. I hope you liked it! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna keep this short, because I'm really anxious to start writing. Another quick reminder; I love you. k...don't forget that *strokes face with the back of my hand***

**Sorry, I've had like a bunch of caffeine today…**

**Here is 7! (This takes place like a few weeks later. But you didn't really miss anything...everything is just more intense than it would have been in the passing weeks. so, yeah.)**

Katniss POV

This time I was awoken by Prim. She was screaming for me to help her. By now I have gotten used to the hallucinations. I can typically ignore them, like the one now. I bury my head into the mattress of my cot. It's the one's where Gale and Peeta are trying to kill me that I can't ignore. It's either I am lured in by Gale's promise that he is here to get me out, or Peeta's soft words, telling me that he loves me.

But no matter how much they resemble Gale, Peeta, my mom, or Prim, they always end up yelling at me and blaming me for their deaths. At first, I had no idea how they are getting me to have these hallucinations, and then I remembered they started happening after they plunged that syringe into me and the interview.

Everyday since, someone comes in and injects me with more. I don't know why, it's not like I can give them any information or answers while I'm trying to get away from a murderous Peeta.

Snow comes in sometimes. I'm usually trying to ignore him and whatever dead soul who decided to haunt me. He'll wait it out, and then leave.

My thought are interrupted by someone landing on me. "Katniss, help me!" I was laying on my stomach, so she was straddling my back, shaking my shoulders. "You killed me, and then you won't even help me?" She's screaming in my ear now.

I feel the tears pour down my face, and cup my hands over my ears, trying to block her out. "Leave me alone! You're dead!" I'm screaming back at her. "You're not real." I whisper more to myself than to her. The hardest part about these hallucinations? Convincing myself that they weren't real, that everyone who appeared, was dead.

Suddenly the door opened and Prim was gone. I looked up from my pillow and saw Vulture 2 walk in. He held a syringe. It always seem that they wait until I am most vulnerable to inject me with whatever it is that was in that tube.

As he got closer to me, I screamed at him and pushed myself into the corner. The corners of my room seemed to be my best friends lately. Vulture 2 was at my bed now, and grabbed my wrist. He yanked me to the edge of the bed, and shoved the needle right into my neck.

I think that they put some sort of sedative in the medicine, because every time after they leave, I fall into a deep sleep. And I don't wake up until the next hallucination is yelling at me.

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

I was going to get Katniss. I don't know when, but they say at the earliest opportunity, we are going in and getting her. Gale advised me to start training. I've been working with guns, bows and arrows (which I'm no good at), and physical exercises.

Every morning I report to the training room, where Connor waits. I met Connor when I first started training. He is the same age as Gale, and apparently also on the rescue mission to get Katniss.

Connor started working with me after he saw my first session. He was less than impressed with my performance considering I had been in the games twice and survived.

I haven't heard anything about Katniss since the night that she was interviewed, and that scares me. Snow would have no problem killing her, especially after what she said on camera. Haymitch assures me that they wouldn't do that though, they say she is too important.

When I walk into the training center this morning, Connor isn't there. I shrug it off and just figure that he is running late. I start running laps, like we normally do first thing. I'm on my third when Gale walks in.

When he catches my eye he motions for me to come over.

I finish my lap, and run to where he is waiting. He gives me a knowing smile as I run up. Which is weird considering he still didn't like me.

"What?" I ask

"We're getting her next week. There is a meeting in Command, and we're both wanted." He gives me another smile and starts to walk away. I follow him because I've only been to Command once, and don't remember the way.

It's a short elevator ride, and the door opens right into the meeting room. Haymitch was there, along with Finnick, Johanna, Beetee, and Connor. I didn't expect to see Johanna, I didn't think that she was here in 13. But then again how would I know? I've either been in the hospital, my room, or the training center. I haven't really been socializing. There were two people sitting at the head of the table. I recognized the man and Plutarch Heavensbee.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. It seemed a little odd to have a head game maker a part of the rebellion,

"I'm the one who got you out of the arena." He said, with a warm smile.

That would make sense. Having someone that high up in ranks of the games and the Capitol to help them get out four tributes. "Well you didn't do a very good job, Katniss is still in the Capitol, I thought that she was the face of this thing or something?" I'm not sure if I was supposed to know that much. But I once heard Gale and Connor talking about it as I was running laps.

Apparently it wasn't supposed to be me. I knew that much though. It was supposed to be Katniss. She was the real reason that the rebellion and uprisings have gotten as far as they had. Doing what she wanted, no matter the consequence just came naturally. The rebels looked to her, even when it was just because she was going to eat the nightlock in first games. Nobody thought of me as the face of the rebellion, it was always Katniss. I was just an accessory.

"Yes, well," He shot a glare at Johanna, but she seemed unaffected. "We lost her location, and the arena came down before we had any knowledge where she could be." He looked around the room. "But now that we have an exact location of her whereabouts, and we know that she is alive, we are going to do everything in our power to get her back."

I looked to Gale, who had seemed to relax over the weeks since we got the news that we would be going in to get Katniss. His gaze was fixed on the woman at the end of the table sitting next to Plutarch.

"We are hoping for your team to leave sometime in the next week. Beetee has been working on the Capitol's security system and is confident that he will be able to crash it and keep it down long enough for you too get in and out."

She grabbed the remote that was in front of her, and a screen turned on behind her. It was a birds-eye-view of the Capitol. "One of our spies in the Capitol supplied us with the information that Katniss is being held the Tributes Center." Plutarch said standing up. We will fly you guys in, gas the place, get Katniss, and hustle your asses back to the hovercraft-"

"What about Annie?" Finnick asked, pulling his attention away from his rope. He was released from the hospital, last week, and I hardly ever see him without ti. Even when he is sleeping, she has it in his hands.

"Excuse me?" The woman standing next to Plutarch asked.

"I said 'What about Annie?'" He stood up and placed his rope on the table. "President Coin, Katniss isn't the only victor in Capitol custody. She is only there as a punishment to me, and if you Katniss out, why aren't you going to get Annie?" _Ah, so that's President Coin. _I thought. I didn't get to hear Coin's answer because someone grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"You might not want to be in there for the conversation that they are about to have." Connor said into my ear as we walked into the hallway.

"Why? He's just asking about Annie." I pulled my arm out of his grasp and turned to face him.

"Because, they are going to list all the reasons why Katniss is more important to Annie, and if goes the way that it has before, you aren't going to want Finnick to be glaring at you like he would be right about now."

He had a point. As much as I hate to admit it, Katniss Everdeen is a lot more important to the cause than Annie Cresta. That doesn't mean I don't want them to get her out as well for Finnick.

"No, I don't. But I might want to be in there when they go over the plan." I tried to walk past him, but he stopped me.

"They didn't tell you did they?"

"Tell me what?" I asked, looking into his eyes.

"You aren't going on the rescue mission."

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

I didn't wake up to someone screaming at me this time. I woke up from someone throwing me in a car. They must've thought I wasn't much of a threat because they didn't even cuff me to the seat this time.

Vulture 1 and 2 were sitting on either side of the van, and two more guards were up front. "Let me guess," I began, my voice sounded scratchy because the most I've done with it in the last weeks were screaming. "I'm going to another interview with the famous Cesar Flickerman."

When I didn't get a reply, I lifted my head off the floor, and glanced at both the Vultures. They were staring straight ahead, not paying me any attention.

"They're not going to tell you anything." I jerked at my mother's voice. She was sitting right beside me. "I don't know why you keep trying." Her voice was cold, and her eyes were empty.

I just looked at her. It was amazing how real these hallucinations seemed. At times I felt that they really were there. Sometimes they were themselves that it scared me. But then they started attacking me and screaming that I had killed them.

My mother stared back at me. She was wearing one of her nice dresses that she had in 12, her hair was a mess, and her eyes looked tired. She shook her head at me, like she was disappointed in me.

"Your father and I didn't raise you like this." She said, finally breaking the silence. "I don't know where we went wrong. I know that after your father died you had had a hard time. But I always thought you'd get through it. But now look where you are." She looked around the van. "All of 12 is dead, and it's all your fault. You killed me, your sister, Gale, Peeta, and everyone else because you simply wouldn't listen to anyone. Your father would've been so disappointed in you. I know I am." She shrugged and disappeared.

I pulled my knees to my chest, buried my face in my arms, and cried. That was the shortest one yet, but it hurt the most. _It's true. _I thought. _So many people are dead because of me._

**Yeah...Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know that I am a bit late getting this one out, but I've been busy with Thanksgiving. I hope yours what amazing! **

**Here is chapter 8!**

Peeta POV

"What? Of course I am!" I glared at Connor, hoping that his eyes would tell me that he was lying. But they only showed sympathy.

"I know you want to," He put his hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off. "But if they can't get her out, then they're going to need you to take her place and lead the rebellion." He gave me a sad smile, and walked away, leaving it at that.

When he was far enough away, I turned around and went right back into Command. Coin stopped in the middle of what she was saying, and everyone turned to look at me. "I am going to get Katniss with them." I said, only looking at her.

"Peeta," Plutarch said, standing up, "That is a risk that we are not willing to take. If we cannot rescue Katniss, we need at least one of the star-crossed lovers in the rebellion-"

"I don't care about the rebellion!" I shouted, stepping closer to them. "I should be aloud to be on this mission!"

Gale was the one who spoke up this time. "Why? Because you had some on camera romance? You hardly knew her!" His gray eyes, so much like Katniss', screamed that he was angry at me. "You don't know how to even fight, what are you going to do? Throw a sack of flour at them?"

"Peeta," Coin finally decided to chime in. "Gale has a point, and we are going to need you here so that you can film propo to distract them as our team gets in and out." She sounded calm, but I could see the restraint in the way her body tensed.

"Propo?" I asked, calming down at the hope that I would actually be of use if I wasn't getting her back.

"It's a propaganda shot, we will film one of you, reacting to how the Capitol is treating the districts and Katniss, then run it on the Capitol's televisions airwaves." I looked for the voice who had just spoken, and found that it belonged to Beetee. "With us penetrating their airwaves, it should bring down the rest of their system."

I opened my mouth to respond, but suddenly the screen at the front of the room turned on, and the Capitol's seal was displayed, their anthem playing in the background.

Everyone was quiet, and turned to watch. The seal was gone and Caesar Flickerman sat in front of the camera, but was looking at something else. The camera zoomed out and we were looking at Caesar and Katniss. Katniss looked thinner than last time we saw her. Her eyes were tired and afraid, and her cheekbones were even more defined.

She wore a red dress this time, with gold eye makeup. Her hair was in a bun, with small pieces falling around her face. She didn't look at Caesar, but something behind him, which was strange because the only thing behind him was a wall.

Her eyes were full of unshed tears, and she was visibly shaking. It broke my heart.

"Katniss, it's good to see you again." Caesar gave her a smile, and she returned it, but it didn't look genuine. "How have you been?"

She glanced behind her this time, and quickly looked back at him. "Fine, I've been fine." By the crack in her voice, you could tell that she was lying. "How are you, Caesar?"

"I'm magnificent Katniss. And I must say that you look ravishing tonight."

"Thank you, my prep team is amazing." She looked at the empty spot behind him again and I could tell that she was fighting back tears. "They are so kind."

"Yes, well. I'm curious as to why President Snow has asked you here tonight. Do you have any idea?" He was genuinely curious, which just spiked my curiosity more.

"I do actually." She turned around and looked behind her again, "President Snow has asked me to share a message with Panem." She faked a smile.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"He's asked me to call a cease fire." She looked around, and broadened her smile. "And I couldn't agree more Caesar." She stared behind Caesar and shook her head, still fighting to keep her tears at bay.

"That is fantastic, Katniss. Tell us, why do you feel this way." He looked happy and relieved. He probably thought that Katniss was serious.

I looked at Gale and I could tell that he wasn't buying it either. The rest of the room seemed to though.

"Because so many people are dying." She began, avoiding eye contact with Caesar. She shifted in her seat and winced. I wouldn't have thought anything of it, except she'd been doing that since the camera started focusing on her. "If the districts don't stop fighting back, than we are going to kill ourselves off. Look back to the Dark Days for instance, when those ended our population was struggling. If we keep this up, it will be worse." Her shaking caused some hair to fall in her face. She reached up with a boney, pale arm and moved it away.

"That is such a true statement, Katniss. I couldn't agree more." With every word that she spoke, his smile grew brighter.

Katniss' eyes were fixated on the spot behind Caesar for a long moment. She smiled, and finally looked at him as the tears finally fell. "I don't actually, I think that they need to fight." Her words were rushed, but she continued. "If they don't than the Capitol will keep killing to send a message. And it was the killing that started the rebellion. And I know that if I weren't locked in here, being treated like shit, than I would be leading that rebellion with everything that I am."

There was shouting behind her, and her panicked eyes looked at the source of the noise. She turned back towards the camera and shouted, "Don't ever stop fighting!" Then she was hit in the head. I heard her blood curdling scream.

The screen went black.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

We arrived at the Presidential Mansion, and instead of taking me to my prep team, they took me to a room right off the side door. The room had no windows, and the walls were made out of concrete.

The Vultures didn't come in with me, they just pushed me in and shut the door. I looked around and saw the outline of two doors across the room from each other. I walked to the middle of the room and waited. It must have been at least an hour before the door opened. Two men walked in, with Snow walking behind them.

"Ms. Everdeen, how are you?" The scent of roses filled the room, and I fought the urge to gag, as I always did when I was around him.

"You don't care. What I want to know is what do you want from me." After my last stunt on camera he couldn't possibly trust me enough to go back on. He smiled and motioned for the guards to relax. They didn't, just moved to stand on either side of the room.

"You're always so straight to the point." He smiled, probably waiting for me to say something. "Anyways," He went on when he realized that I wasn't going to talk. "I need you to tell the districts to cease fire on camera."

"You're kidding right? Why would I want to do that? I love what they are doing." I saw the guards move towards me out of the corner of my eye.

"I'm going to have to ask you to rethink your opinion." He said with a knowing smile.

"No. I will not tell the districts to stop fighting." He made a disappointing sound, and suddenly the guards were on top of me.

I tried to fight them off, but the larger one held me down, while the smaller one- although still rather big- rammed his foot into my rib cage. He kicked me repeatedly in the stomach and was about to kick my face when Snow spoke up.

"That's enough. And do remember boys, stay away from her face. We don't want her bruised on camera." The guards immediately backed away, and I forced myself into a sitting position. I could tell that at least one of my ribs were broken by the way it hurt to move and breathe. "Katniss, what are you going to tell the districts to do?" He went on, kneeling down so he was more my level.

I spit in his face. "I'm going to say that if I don't kill you myself, they better make it painful." He wiped my spit off his face, and nodded at the guards.

They were on me again, and kicking even harder. I tried to control my cries, but once I felt another rib crack, I finally broke. "Okay! Fine, I will. Just please, stop." I sobbed, crawling away from them.

"Very good. Although I do remember you being a lot more resistent." He started walking out of the room, his guards walking back towards me. They didn't even bother holding me down, just stabbed a syringe into my arm. "Trust me, Ms. Everdeen, if you screw up this time, you won't just be put back in your cell." A huge grin appeared on his face. "I will make your life a living hell for defying me a second time." He walked out of the room, and I fell unconscious.

I don't know how long I was there, but eventually the Vultures were back and woke me up to take me to my prep team. They worked quickly to undress me and get me into the bath. I looked through the bubbly water and saw the bruises on my sides and stomach.

Luckily, they were gentle with me.

My team worked just as quickly to get me ready. They didn't even dry my hair, just put it up in a bun. My eye makeup was gold, and it came out in wings. They tried to cover up how emaciated I was, but it was a lost cause.

They put me into a red dress that had a slit up the leg that stopped at my mid thigh, and gold stiletto heels.

I was staring at myself in the mirror. I looked sick. I was pale and boney. My eyes were sad, betrayed that I was weak. The dress was a little too big, and displayed just how thin I had become. Pieces of hair had fallen out of the bun and hung around my face, even my hair had lost some of it's color.

"You used to be so beautiful. Now look at you, you're just wasting away." I looked over my shoulder and Peeta was standing right behind me. He reached up placed his hand on the base of my neck, I flinched. "I would kill you, but I think you're going to in this condition anyway."

I felt tears form in my eyes. I knew that if I ruined my makeup by crying my prep team would get angry at having to redo it, so I fought to keep them back.

More guards came in to bring me where ever the interview was being held this time. I was hoping the Peeta would disappear, but he followed, walking right behind, so close that I could feel his breath on my exposed neck.

When we entered the room, it was the same set up. There were two chairs in the middle of the room, and Caesar was already sitting in one. Snow came up beside me and guided me to my chair.

"Remember what you have to say?" He whispered in my ear. His scent making it's way into my nose. "You want to the districts to call a cease fire." He answered to question for me.

I nodded and sat down. _Like Hell._ I thought. Caesar nodded at Snow and turned towards the cameras which have apparently started rolling. He didn't bother with an introduction this time, just went right into playing his role of the clueless interviewer.

I looked at the screens showing what the camera was filming and saw that I was shaking. I looked down and my hands, and tried to hold them still. Peeta moving to stand behind Caesar caught my eye, and I looked at him.

"Katniss, it's good to see you again." Caesar gave me a smile, and I returned it as best I could. "How have you been?"

I looked back at Snow, and saw the threat in his eyes. "Fine, I've been fine." I could see Peeta shaking his head in laughter, but kept my eyes on the Caesar. "How are you, Caesar?"

"I'm magnificent Katniss. And I must say that you look ravishing tonight."

"Thank you, my prep team is amazing."

I watched Peeta as he told me again how I looked horrible and nothing like the Katniss he pretended to love.

"They are so kind." I went on, trying to ignore Peeta as best I could. But I could feel the tears in my eyes threaten to fall again.

"Yes, well. I'm curious as to why President Snow has asked you here tonight. Do you have any idea?" He was genuinely curious, which told me that he didn't know why I was here.

"I do actually." I turned to look at Snow behind me, and he nodded at me to go on. "President Snow has asked me to share a message with Panem." I gave the best smile I could muster.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"He's asked me to call a cease fire." I looked at all the screens around the room, and had to suppress the laugh in my throat at the sight of myself. "And I couldn't agree more Caesar." I stared at Peeta again, only to find that now Prim had joined him.

"You're just calling a cease fire? After he killed everyone that you loved?" She was crying, and holding onto Peeta's hand. The tears were about to leak, but I shook my head and slammed my eyes shut.

"That is fantastic, Katniss. Tell us, why do you feel this way." He looked happy and relieved. He probably thought that I was serious.

I looked at Peeta who was shaking his head in disappointment and trying to console Prim.

"Because so many people are dying." I began, avoiding eye contact with Caesar and looking at my twisted hands in my lap. I shifted in my seat, and felt pain shoot through my body. I went on, "If the districts don't stop fighting back, than we are going to kill ourselves off. Look back to the Dark Days for instance, when those ended our population was struggling. If we keep this up, it will be worse." Hair fell into my face, and I moved it out of the way, looking at Peeta.

"That is such a true statement, Katniss. I couldn't agree more." Caesar's smile broadened more as I went on with my speech that I thought was completely stupid.

I looked at Peeta. "You killed us, Katniss. Now you're just taking the easy way out. You're a coward." He and Prim disappeared. _I can't do this._ I thought to myself as I finally felt the tears fall. I looked at Caesar and smiled the first smile in weeks that hadn't been forced.

"I don't actually, I think that they need to fight." I rushed my words out, noticing the guards inching towards me. "If they don't than the Capitol will keep killing to send a message. And it was the killing that started the rebellion. And I know that if I weren't locked in here, being treated like shit, than I would be leading that rebellion with everything that I am."

There was shouting behind me, and I looked back and saw every guard in the room race towards me. I turned back towards the camera and shouted, "Don't ever stop fighting!" Then I felt something hard hit me in the head, and I screamed.

**God, that took me forever to write! Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so tired! Any of you debaters out there, I have to write both my Public Forum cases before my tournament this weekend. And my partner doesn't do anything. I'm just lucky that he is a good 2nd speaker. And those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, well, don't do PF. That's all you need to know…**

**Here is chapter 9!**

Katniss POV

My head was throbbing when I woke up. My vision was blurry and I hurt like hell. My body was stiff and sore, so I figured I'd been lying here for a while, and my wrists and ankles were sore. I lifted my head as much as I dared, and saw that I was strapped the a bed.

This wasn't the same room that I'd been held in before. This one had concrete walls, and a chair. Peeta was sitting in that chair.

His ankle was sitting on top of this knee and his head was resting in his hand, looking at me. His eyes were so cold, it scared me. I shook my head and buried it in my shoulder as much as I could. I heard him make a tsk noise, and get up. He walked over to me, but I couldn't get away.

He placed his hands on the bed, on either sides of my face and leaned in so he was only inches away from me. "He warned you." He hissed. "He told you you'd regret if you didn't say what he told you. It's exactly the resistance to the Capitol that got you here, and everyone you cared about dead."

I couldn't even respond. I just sat there, staring up at that beautiful face. I could feel tears forming in my eyes, and didn't even bother to hold them back. Something I seemed to be doing more lately.

"And now you're crying." He went on, in disbelief. You do not get to cry for yourself, you're the only one that put you in this situation." He turned his back towards me, and I started to relax a little.

And as soon as I let my guard down, he was on me. His legs straddled my waist, and his hands were on my throat. He held it so tightly that I was lost of breath in just a few minutes. I looked into his eyes, hoping that I would see any resemblance to the Peeta that I knew.

He tightened his grip on me, and I was sure that I was going to pass out, then he disappeared off of me. I tried to sit up, only to remember that I was strapped down. I fell back against my pillow and tried to catch my breath.

"Katniss," I looked up and saw Gale. He didn't say anything more. He just stood at the end of my bed, gazing at me. Gale was never as angry as Peeta or Prim- though he was still scary. My mother mostly just told me what a disappointment I am.

Gale stood there, just staring, until I fell asleep.

I woke up when they shoved another syringe into my arm. When I opened my eyes, I was expecting to see one of the Vultures, not Snow himself. "Oh good, you're awake."

He motioned for someone to come forward, and I saw the guard from the mansion come to stand beside him. He injected another substance into my arm.

I wondered what it did, and then I felt it. It was like fire was running through my vains, and rushing to my brain. I tried to break the restraints so I could curl into a ball, as if holding myself together would make the pain stop. I felt my body convulse and my back arch off the mattress as I screamed.

For all I know, it could have lasted minutes. But as the fire made it's way throughout my body, only growing in intensity, it could've been hours. I felt tears streaming down my face, as I looked as Snow's amused smile.

"Do you like our new toy? It's a serum call Versed. It causes unimaginable pain to course to the body. And from watching you, I would say that it was pretty effective." His smile broadened and he moved to sit on the chair. "You see," He went on, "The hallucinogen we've been giving you, also contains a sedative. And personally, I'm tired of you sleeping all the time. But Versed, it counters that sedative. So as long as we give you both," He gestured to the guard, "We can insure that you don't sleep for a very long time." He smiled, and stood up to walk out of the room.

"I told you," He said again, before exiting the room. "I told you that if you disobeyed me, I would make your like a living hell. This is me keeping up my end of the deal."

I would've responded, but the fire was still in my body, and I couldn't form words through all the pain. The guard didn't leave with Snow, he took position by the door, and stared right in front of him, completely ignoring him.

I saw my mother in corner, before I passed out from the exhaustion that the pain had caused.

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

"We have to get her, now." I said as soon as what I'd just seen processed. "After two times of her acting like that on camera, they won't let her off easy. They'll kill her." I looked at Coin, who was just sitting there while I had my outburst.

"I agree." Plutarch said. "If we wait any longer, there is no promise what condition

she will be in, is she is even still alive." He wasn't talking to me, he was addressing Coin. And she seemed to actually listen to him.

"Soldier Hawthorne, do you think that you can get your team assembled to leave tonight?" She stood up and faced Gale who was still staring at the black screen.

"Yes, of course. We can be ready in a few hours." He said, turning to face her.

"Good, you leave in three hours then." Gale nodded and left the room. "Plutarch, get a prep team ready and get Peeta to the studio. We need to start filming so we can at least hope to have enough footage to start with." Plutarch nodded as well and motioned for me to follow him out of the room.

"No." I said, crossing my arms over my head.

Coin raised an eyebrow at me, and took a step closer. "What was that Mr. Mellark?"

"I said, no. I did not go through all of that training just to film a freaking propo!" I was on the verge of yelling, and was taking steps toward the president.

"Peeta, that is something that we just cannot risk." Plutarch interfered, still waiting for me to join him.

I stood there staring at them. I was going to go on this mission, even if I had to sneak on. "President Coin, I understand. But why don't you have Finnick or Johanna film it? They know a lot more about the Capitol and how to be on camera than I do."

"Peeta, you will not be going on this mission. Now go with Plutarch if you want to help Katniss." As tempting as that was, because I knew it would help, I couldn't see myself anywhere than getting Katniss myself. I stood my ground, staring down Coin.

"Fine, we will just make you do the propo." Coin said, as two soldiers started to move in. In my weeks at the training center, I kind of learned how to fight.

I reached to punch to closest one, and took him by surprise, causing him to stumble back a few feet. The other one lunged towards me, and I brought my foot up to kick him in the chest. He caught my foot, and twisted my leg, and I fell on the ground. The soldier that I punched was holding down my arms, and the other was on my legs. I tried to push them off, but they were to heavy.

I heard Coin yelling in the background, and a few moments later, Prim was standing next to me with a syringe that she stabbed into my neck.

"Sorry Peeta." I heard her whisper as I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>*Hours later*<p>

Katniss POV

I had been awake for awhile. Trying to ignore the fire that still lingered in my veins, and instead moving my attention to the parade of dead people before me. Peeta was always the most violent. He was either trying to kill me, or he just flat out beat me. Gale just yelled at me, blaming me for the death of his family. Prim and my mother just sat there, mostly together, staring at me. They would occasionally speak, mostly to tell me how this was all my fault.

I was listening to Gale, he was telling me all about the bombings in 12, and how he had to watch his family burn to death, when I heard an alarm go off. I heard a grunt, and then it turned off.

"Time for your next dose." The guard said, walking towards me. I tried cowering away, but knew it was useless. He pulled two syringes out of his coat, and he quickly jabbed one of the needles into my arm.

I immediately felt the pain. I guessed it was a larger dosage this time, because the pain was considerably worse. The fire was making it's way through my body and into my brain. I barely felt the second needle go in, but didn't pay that any attention.

My screams filled the small room, and the tears were like rivers down my face. The pain was not like anything I had ever felt. Even when I was burned in the arena, or electrocuted.

I opened my eyes for a second, and saw the guard smirking at me before returning to his position by the door.

The pain lasted longer this time, I was sure. I pulled at my restraints, desperate to clutch my burning head in my hands. "Make it stop! Please, just make it stop!" I heard myself choke out.

The guard let out an amused laugh. "You should've listened." Was all he said.

I think after a while, I just became numb to the pain. It was still there, but I didn't do anything. I just stared at the ceiling as the tears leaked out of my eyes while I silently sobbed. The hallucinations started, but I didn't even glance at them. Even as Peeta pounded his fist repeatedly into my already hurt ribs.

I heard a noise outside the room, but didn't even turn my head. "Stay here." The guard warned me as he went to investigate.

"As if I'm going anywhere." I tried, but it barely came out as a pained whisper. I heard a slam on the door, and finally showed interest. The door was being pounded on from the outside, which I found weird because the guard should be able to get back in.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a swarm of at least seven men came running in. They weren't wearing the usual white body armor that the Capitol guards and Peacekeepers wore, but they had guns. And that was enough to scare me.

I started crying again, and again, uselessly tried to get away. I sobbed into my shoulder, my head facing away from them. _This is it, they are finally going to kill me_. As much as I hated it here, somewhere inside me knew that I deserved it. I had caused so many deaths, that I should be locked up here.

"Katniss!" I heard Gale yell. _Not again._ The fire was still in my veins, and the Versed seemed to keep the hallucinations at bay. Gale was standing over me, cutting at my restraints. He had a gun too.

"No, please." I sobbed, reaching out to push him away as soon as my hand was free. It didn't do much, I was so weak and stiff from sitting still for so long. "Don't hurt me, please. I've had enough."

_That's it. _I realized. _I've finally broke._

"Katniss, you need to calm down, it's me. Gale." He was holding my arms down above my head. His eyes weren't as cold this time, and his touch was gentle.

"It's not you!" I screamed, trying to push him away again. "It's never you!" He gave me a confused look, but shook it off.

"We're here to get you out, you need to come with us." He said, still remaining calm. Someone said something to him, and he nodded. "Katniss, we don't have much time."

"Just leave me alone!" My legs were now free, and I kicked, I had no particular target, I was just swinging my legs everywhere.

"Gale, we need to sedate her." Someone said from behind him.

He took a deep breath and met my eyes again. "Fine, okay."

"No, please. Enough with the medication." I begged as someone inject me with yet more sedatives.

**I thought that was a good place to stop.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I was really considering not posting for like a week, but I already have a bunch of angry comments… Here is 10!**

Peeta POV

My eyes shot open as soon as I had the strength to. I looked around frantically, hoping that somehow Katniss would be waiting for me when I woke up. There was a person in the chair next to my bed, but it wasn't her. It was Prim.

"You're awake," She said, when she noticed that I was watching her. Physically, she had close to no resemblance to her sister, but their personalities were alike. Prim was always trying to stay strong when everyone expected her to fall apart. Katniss did that also, but unlike Prim, I had seen Katniss at her worst.

"Are they back?" I asked sitting up. I had no idea how long I had been out, so they could've been back hours ago and I wouldn't have known.

She shook her head, worry clouding over her eyes. "Something went wrong, and we lost contact with them, we have no idea where they are. All we know is that they had Katniss with them." She finished her last sentence in a whisper, and looking away from me.

"How long ago was that?" I tried to keep the panic out of my voice for her sake.

"A couple hours, you've been out for about six hours now, and they left shortly after we sedated you." There was a knock on the door, and my hopes shot up to the roof. I was hoping it would've been Haymitch coming in to tell me that they were back, and that she was asking for me. But it was the doctor.

Ms. Everdeen," He spoke to Prim. "Your mother is requesting your help." She nods and pats my hand.

"I'll let you know when she's back." I nodded and she walked out the door.

"Can I leave, I need to do something other than sit here and wait." I addressed him as he shut the door behind him. I recognized him as the doctor who had taken care of me when I first arrived.

"I don't see why not. But I need to speak with you." He sat in the chair that Prim was just in. "I'm want to warn you about Katniss."

My eyebrows came together as confusion filled my mind. "I thought she wasn't back yet?

"Oh no, she's not. But you have to keep in mind that whatever she has been through these last few months, they're going to have had to affected her."

"Okay…" I said, dragging out the word. "What does that have to do with me?"

"She might not be the Katniss you knew, we have no knowledge of what they did to her, I'm not saying anything for certain, but you might want to brace yourself." I nodded and he turned to leave, stopping just outside the door. "There are clothes for you on the shelf." He said, waving his hand at the shelf by the door.

I get up and change out of my old, plain, gray clothes, into new, plain, gray clothes.

I walked to Command to find everyone in a panic. Even Coin, who was rapidly working with Beetee to get the signal between us and the rescue team back up. Everyone was running around, doing their own things, and I just stood there. No one paid any attention to me, and I didn't try to get anyone's attention.

More and more people kept filing into the room, and I decided that since I wasn't doing anything, I should leave give people who are doing something some room.

I walked around 13 aimlessly until I found myself in the cafeteria. I noticed that the screens were on, and I expected someone from the Capitol to be on screen, but instead it was Finnick, and he was talking about how they had treated him, and every other victor he knew of, after the games. I didn't really listen, I wasn't really processing anything at the moment. And I knew that until I knew Katniss was safe, I wouldn't process anything again.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

I woke up several times. I was always in someone's arms. Gale's, I think. Most of the time we were running, and I tried to hold on. I was always only half conscious, and the only thing my mind could muster was that this was the most vivid hallucination yet.

"We have to get her out of here." Gale said in a hushed whisper, "We have no idea what condition she's in."

"I'm aware of that Soldier Hawthorne, but we have to be vigilant, we were just under attack. The Capitol knows we're here, and we have to wait them out." I didn't recognize this voice, but it sounded authoritative.

I heard Gale huff, and then someone's footsteps coming towards me. I tried to open my eyes when someone, Gale, grasped my hand in theirs. I couldn't move my body, but I was able to let out a pained whimper.

"You're going to be okay." He whispered to me. By now, I wasn't sure what was real and what was medically induced. There was close to no fire left in my veins, but my body still ached everywhere. Gale ran a hand over my hair and sighed. "You need to wake up Katnip. I need to know you're okay."

I tried, but the darkness of unconsciousness won over me, and I was dragged into sleep.

I was being carried again, and I was finally able to open my eyes. My head was against someone's chest as I hung limply in their arms. I was about to look up, when Peeta walking beside us caught my eyes.

"No," I murmured into the chest. "Go away."

"Shhh," The man who was carrying me said. Gale. "It's alright, go back to sleep."

"Yeah Katniss, go to sleep." Peeta said, smirking at me. "You shouldn't be out. You should be locked up. You killed everyone, everyone you love." He yelled, keeping pace with my and Gale.

"Please," I sobbed, "Peeta, leave me alone." I buried my face into Gale's chest as he walks through some sort of security system.

"Peeta? What are you talking about?" He asks. "Peeta isn't anywhere near here."

I didn't respond, just tried desperately to block out Peeta's accusations. Everyone was talking around me, but none to me. Peeta remained at my side, landing punches on my chest every now and then.

"Stop," I whispered, to exhausted to actually do anything else. Peeta smirked at me and shrugged.

"Katniss, we need to examine you, you need to let go of Gale now." The voice was unfamiliar, but as soon as she said it, did I realize how tightly I was hanging on to him. Somewhere down the line did I figure out that Gale was not a hallucination.

"It's okay Katniss, you can let go. I'll be right here." For the first time since he got me out- at least that's what I think he did- did I look up at his face.

And then it clicked. _He's supposed to be dead. Everyone is supposed to be dead._ I met eyes with Gale, and his were gentle, not cold. But that didn't change anything, He's dead, and this isn't real.

I looked around the room and saw people dressed in gray, and my mother was running towards me. _This isn't real. _I thought.

I started kicking and screaming, hoping to get out of it. I managed to get myself out of Gale's arms, but I hadn't walked-or stood- by myself in so long, that my legs refused to carry me. Everybody was yelling now, but I didn't care. I was able to crawl a few feet, until I felt someone grab me around the waist.

"Stop!" I screamed, punching and kicking at anything I could reach. "This isn't real! You're not real!" People were trying to hold me down, and I thought, _Where did all this strength and energy come from?_ But things were always weird in hallucinations, but that didn't stop me from trying to fight the figments of my imagination away.

"Katniss!" My mother was yelling now. "You're safe, you don't need to fight us!" She was looking over me, trying to calm me down. "We're not going to hurt you."

"You're lying, you always hurt me!" Confusion pooled in her eyes, and I felt the familiar prick of a needle in my arm. I looked around, trying to figure out where my mind took me.

I didn't see much, just a Peeta dressed in gray running at me.

**I hoped you liked that! And if you're ever feeling down, here is a link to a video of my dad tasering himself in the butt… **** watch?v=zrKfAjGmkSw&list=UUmvhmxtu9UcoXzwThGDrjUg**


	11. Chapter 11

**I have been dying to update, but I've been in Nevada for three days at a debate tournament, so I haven't really had the time…**

**Here is Chapter 11!**

Peeta POV

I sat next to Katniss as she lays unconscious on her hospital bed, her hand in mine. They have kept her sedated,scared that she might start freaking out again. The doctors keeping running tests and taking her blood, but they won't tell me anything.

Her mother and sister come and sit in here a lot too, but I don't [ay them any attention, I just sit there and hold her hand. Gale doesn't sit down, he stands at the bottom of the bed, his eyes shifting between her face and her hand in mine. "She's not yours you know." He says, then turns around and walks out the door.

I know it's true, Katniss isn't with me, she isn't mine. But one of the few things that has kept me going is that how she was acting on the beach might have been real. But I know that even if she isn't mine, I will always be her's.

Finnick came in once, but he spends most of his time with Annie. Apparently she was in the room right next to Katniss, so they were able to get her too.

Katniss' tightening hand and small whimpers pull me from my thoughts. "No," She mumbles in her sleep, moving her head back and forth. "Stop, it hurts." I felt my chest tighten as tears started leaking out of her closed eyes.

I rest my forehead against her arm, and listen to her sleep talk.

"Peeta?" I looked up and Prim was standing in the doorway. "They have the results back. My mom wants to talk to you." I stood up and looked down at Katniss. I didn't want to leave in case she woke, and I want'ed to be there when she did.

I looked back at Prim and nodded. She walked away and I followed her. We walked through the halls until we stopped in front of an apartment. "Where are we?" I asked her as she opened the door.

"This is mine and my room." I follow her into the room and shut the door behind mom is sitting in a desk chair, reading our of a book. "Mom," Prim said, getting her mother's attention.

She looked up at us and shut her book. She gave me a smile, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. and when her gaze met mine, her eyes were full of worry and exhaustion. "Hello Peeta, have a seat." Her voice was full of sadness as she motioned for me to sit on the bed.

"Prim said that Katniss' test results came back." I began, sitting next to Prim on the bed. "Is she okay?"

Mrs. Everdeen gave me a sad smile and shook her head. "Physically she is fine. Although in x-rays we found evidence of previously cracked ribs, she is covered in bruises, she is also very dehydrated and malnourished. But in her blood," She paused, and reopened her book. "We found large amounts of hallucinogens and a drug known as Versed." My mind is racing as I'm rethinking how Gale kept saying how Katniss was telling me to leave, even when I was nowhere around her.

"What's that?" Prim asked, and I realized that she is hearing this for the first time too.

"Versed is used mostly for torture. It causes extreme pain to run through the body. And depending on the dose, it can last for hours." He eyes had tears in them, most likely because she was thinking about what her daughter had gone through the past months.

"The hallucinogen explains why she is so unstable. The one that they had injected her with set off the portion of her brain that stores guilt and fear. And putting those together," She let out a breath and shook her head and shoulders. "There is no telling what that did to her mentally."

Prim was shaking on the bed and tears were pouring out of her eyes. She was staring at her mother, as if she would say that she was kidding, and Katniss is fine. But she didn't.

I couldn't sit in that room any longer, so I got up and walked the short distance to my room. I opened the door and Finnick was sleeping on his bed. I walked right past him and into the bathroom for a shower. I hadn't been in my room-let alone showered- since they brought Katniss back three days ago.

I sat in the shower a lot longer than I should have, and finally get out when the water starts to turn cold. I step into the bedroom, and Finnick is getting ready to leave.

"How's Annie?" I ask, putting on my shoes.

A huge grin spreads across his face, and he sits next to me on my bed. "She's doing better. A lot better. I'm gonna go see her, see you later." He patted my shoulder and walked out of the room.

I took a few steadying breaths before heading to the hospital myself. When I got there, Gale caught my eye and nodded for me to follow him. He led me to a storage closet, and I glance around to make sure no one was watching before I went in.

"Do you know what condition she's in? No one will tell me what's going on." He said as soon as I had closed the door. His eyes were pleading and he grasped my shoulders in his hands.

"They have been injecting her with hallucinogens and some drug that causes pain." I said, although it came out a whisper. "Physically she will be fine, as long as they can bring her weight up, but it's how mentally damaged she is that I think they're worried about."

"So they think that they'll be fine?"

"I didn't say that." I looked around the closet full of medical supplies. "We have no idea exactly what she went through there. The only thing I know is that her mother told me that the hallucinogens they gave her triggered the fear part of her brain, and she was going through what most of us couldn't even comprehend." I was close to yelling now, I don't know why, but he had a look in his eyes that I didn't like. "So no Gale, they don't think she will be okay for a long time." I shrugged his hands on me and walked out the door to Katniss' room.

Through the window next to the door I saw her sitting on her bed, talking to a doctor. It looked like he was running her through some sort of physical exam because she was touching her fingers together and moving her legs.

She was still shaking like she was when I saw her on camera, but I knew that she would fight through this, she would be herself again someday.

"I wouldn't go in there." I looked over my shoulder at Connor, and turned my gaze back to Katniss.

"Why would that be?" I asked, watching as she got off the bed and tried to balance herself.

"Because," He said, coming up to stand beside me. "She isn't herself right now. I was there when she first woke up, and she started screaming at her mother and sister. I don't think she understands that she's safe now, and they way that she's been acting, I'd say those hallucinogens hit a little close to home." He shrugged one shoulder and walked away, just as the doctor was leaving the room.

When I turned towards the window again I saw Katniss watching me. I gave her a smile and started to open the door. When I walked in, Katniss was no longer standing by her bed, but cowering in the corner of the room.

"Katniss?" I said gently, slowly walking towards her. "It's me, Peeta." Tears were pouring out of her eyes, and her hands were clawing at her face. "Katniss, it's okay, you're safe."

She was shaking her head, looking at everything but me. "You're not Peeta. Peeta would never hurt me like you did." She shouted and started tearing at her face again. "This isn't real, this is Snow doing this to me." She was muttering, rocking back and forth.

"Katniss, you're not in the Capitol, you're in district 13." Carefully, I kneeled down next her, and felt a pain in my chest when she tried to bury herself further into the corner. "Please, look at me, I'm not going to hurt you-"

"You liar! You're not Peeta, and that wasn't my mother, or my sister, or Gale!" She stood up, her body visibly shaking and off balance. "You're all dead! None of you are here, you're all dead." I stood up, and watched as she sobbed, gripping her chest. "I killed you. You're not real." She whispered the last part, and slumped against the wall.

I didn't know what to say, I just stood there and watched as she cried. She didn't say anything either, she just sobbed into her hand, sliding down the wall until she was on the ground.

I sat down on the ground in front of her, and waited for her to exhaust herself so I could put her back in her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Katniss POV<strong>

I woke up in a white room. I didn't know where I was, because this wasn't my room. My mom was sleeping in a chair, which I found odd because they never slept in my hallucinations. I looked down and noticed that I was still in a hospital gown.

I watched my mother, and waited for the yelling to begin, or for Prim do come and scream instead. I waited for a couple minutes to make sure she was asleep, and started to get out of bed. I sat up, and threw my legs over the edge, trying to ignore my joints protests. When my bare feet touched the ground I looked back at my mother to make sure she was still asleep.

I stood up, and immediately my legs collapsed under me and I was on the ground. I heard my mother gasp and call my name, and quickly moved underneath the bed. I watched her feet move about the room, and clapped a hand over my mouth the cover my breathing. "Katniss?" My mother called again.

Her feet moved to farthest position from the door, and I moved as fast as my body could towards the door. I had my hand on the handle when my mother grabbed me around the waist and dragged me away from the door.

"Katniss, you need to stop! I'm not going to hurt you!" I started kicking in her arms, trying to hit any part of her body. "I need a doctor!" She screamed, trying to get me back into bed.

"Let me go! Leave me alone!" I yelled thrashing around, trying to get her to loosen her grip.

The door burst open and there were two men in gray jumpsuits yelling for me to calm down. When I wouldn't, they all grabbed me and pinned me to the bed. My mother and my arms, and the larger doctor held my legs. I didn't know where the third person went until he came back with a needle.

"No! No more needles!" I screamed, trying to kick one of them off. "I'm done!"

"Katniss, we need you to relax." The man with the syringe said, swabbing my arm with a wipe. "No one is going to hurt you." He put the needle in my arm, and almost instantly I cringed, waiting for the fire to spread. But it didn't. I felt calmer, and stopped fighting.

It wasn't until then that I noticed the tears on my face. "Please," I whispered. "No more." My mother and the doctor got off me when they were confident that I had calmed down, and they crowded my bed.

My mom stroked hair, as I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face in my legs. "It's okay Katniss, nobody is going to do anything to hurt you anymore." I looked up at her kind face, and remembered how coldly she had looked at me before. "You're safe." She kissed my forehead and stood up to address the doctors. "What did you give her."

"Just a drug to calm her, we need to start weaning her off of all the sedatives and medications they had her on." The shorter doctor said, I buried my head in my legs again and tried to block them out as they talked with my mom.

"Mrs. Everdeen," The other doctor said, "We need to examine your daughter, and it might be easier if we were alone."

"Of course." She said and stroked my hair again before I heard two sets of retreating footsteps.

"Katniss, I know you much be exhausted, but I need to make sure everything is physically okay with you. Can you sit up please?" I nodded and pushed myself up onto my arms. "Okay then, lets get started." He said, helping me to fully sit up on the edge of the bed. "Can you touch each of your fingers together for me?" I looked up at him and he gave me a sincere smile.

Nodding, I brought each of my fingers to meet my thumb several times. "Fantastic, Now I need you to move your legs." I tried moving my legs, and winced when pain shot through them.

"That hurts." I whispered to him, as he moved them himself.

"Well, from the bruises we found on your wrists and ankles, it seemed like you were restrained. Do you remember if you were?" I couldn't speak, so I nodded. "How long?"

"I don't know, I was so drugged, all I know is that I've been there since my last interview with Cesar." I wasn't sure if they knew I had been interviewed by him, he nodded and continued to move my other leg.

"That was two weeks ago. That would explain why your body is so stiff, because your muscles have moved in so long." He let go of my leg and met my eyes.

"What's happening to me?" I whisper as he takes my hands and helps me stand up.

"Johanna Mason cut out your tracker in the arena so the Capitol wouldn't be able to find you. But, when she ran off, you went back to the tree, and our rescue teams lost your location. We were able to get Peeta, Johanna, Beetee, and Finnick out, but they couldn't find you and assumed you were dead. It wasn't until your first interview at the Capitol that everyone realized you were alive." I tried bouncing on my toes, but quickly lost balance and had to hold on to the doctor to keep me from falling.

"How long have I been gone?" I was scared of that the answer would be worse than I thought, but I had to know.

"Almost four months." He looked at the window, then back at me.

Curious, I looked back as well and saw Peeta standing with his back to us, speaking with some man. "Can I be alone now?" I asked, keeping my eyes on him.

"Of course, I'll be back later." He patted my shoulder and walked out of the room. When Peeta saw him walk out, he turned and looked right at me.

And it was as if all my fear came rushing back into me like a flash flood. We stood there and stared at each other for a minute, until he walked through the door.

The closer he came, the more panicked I became. He was walked towards me, and I curled myself into the corner, and buried my face into my hands.

"Katniss?" He said, reaching his hand out to me. "It's me, Peeta." I could feel the tears fall out of my eyes, no matter how hard I tried to keep them in. "Katniss, it's okay, you're safe." His voice was warm and concerned, but everyone had seemed different since I got out. I thought I was out- but I knew if I was out of the Capitol- than Gale and my family had nothing to do with it. They were all dead, and now they were just figments of my imagination.

I shook my head, not looking at him. "You're not Peeta. Peeta would never hurt me like you did." I shouted, and turned to face him. "This isn't real, this is Snow doing this to me." I muttered to myself, trying to forget that he was here.

"Katniss, you're not in the Capitol, you're in district 13." I felt him squat down next to me, and tried to push myself into the corner as far as I could go. "Please, look at me, I'm not going to hurt you-"

"You liar! You're not Peeta, and that wasn't my mother, or my sister, or Gale!" I stood up and looked down at his worried eyes. I felt dizzy and had to put my hand on the wall to steady me. "You're all dead! None of you are here, you're all dead." He stood up, and watched as I grasped my hand to my chest and tried to keep myself together. "I killed you. You're not real." I was so exhausted, that the last part of my rant came out a whisper and I slumped against the wall.

He didn't say anything, just watched as I slid to the floor and sobbed.

Sitting down in front of me, he watched me with pain filled eyes while I exhausted myself.

**There it is! Finally! REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12

**I saw a map of Panem of tumblr today...it was pretty legit.**

**Here's 12!**

Peeta POV

My thoughts never strayed from Katniss. I was aloud to sit with her while she was sleeping, but when she was awake, only her mother and Prim were allowed in her room.

I asked Dr. Larsen, Katniss' main doctor, why I wasn't allowed to speak with her, and he said it was more imperative for her to get comfortable with her family first. I understand that, but I can't stand knowing that she is in this close to me, and I can't be with her.

Gale sits with her too, and when we are there together, he looks more at me than her. I know she loves him, it might not be in the way she wants him too, but she does. He's lucky I guess, I hardly even know how she feels about me.

Three weeks have passed since Katniss has been her, and I have no idea how she is feeling. Her mother and Prim don't tell me anything. I've spent most of my time in the hospital- in her room or in the hall-, my room, and in the cafeteria watching the Capitol's broadcasts.

They haven't said that Katniss and Annie had escaped, but they haven't said anything about them in general. They must be planning something, but I don't know what. There is no way they would've let us rescuing them go unscathed.

I am sitting in the cafeteria with Johanna and Connor- who seem to be spending a lot of time together lately- when Finnick walks in with Annie's hand in his. Annie had gotten out of the hospital about a week after they got back.

Johanna waves them over, and they sit in the empty seats in front of me. "Hey." I say, looking back down at my food.

I know I should be happy for them, that they are getting the happy ever after they deserve, but I can't help but feel a little jealous and angry because that is what Katniss and I should have.

And then I inwardly smack myself because I remember that she doesn't love me. And if she does, not in the way I want her too. over the weeks I have come to terms with the fact that Katniss was just acting in the Games, and now that we were both free from them and the Capitol's watching eyes, she didn't have to pretend anymore, she could be with whoever she wanted.

"Right, Peeta?" Connor's voice brought me back to reality and I snapped my head up.

"Huh?" I say looking around the table. "Sorry I didn't hear you."

Johanna interrupted Connor as he was about to speak, "We wanted to know how Katniss was doing, since you practically live in the hospital." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh," I glanced around at everyone's waiting eyes. "I don't know, I'm not allowed to see her." I looked down at my plate to avoid their confused expressions.

"Why," Finnick added, "I've seen her, and I know Gale has." I quickly looked up at him, disbelieving.

"How, they're not letting anyone but her family see her."

Johanna laughed, and Finnick, Connor, and Annie all gave her warning looks. "Is that what they told you?" She said, ignoring them. I looked questioningly at everybody else.

"What do you mean? Why haven't they told me I could see her?" I heard the hope in my voice and started to get up, when Connor grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. "What?" I asked, looking at their sympathetic looks.

"They're not going to let you see her." Connor said in a hushed tone.

"They let them in." I motioned towards Finnick and Johanna. "Why wouldn't they let me?"

"Because," I heard Gale say, coming up to stand behind Annie. "She doesn't want to see you." His voice was cold, but I could hear the hint of joy when he said that.

"Gale," Finnick hissed up at him, but we both stared at each other.

"Of course she does. She's just confused and scared. She'll want to see me, and make sure I'm okay." I started to get up again, when Connor grabbed me, again. "Let me go." I said down to him.

"She asked specifically not to see you." Gale said.

Pain ripped through my chest.

* * *

><p>Katniss POV<p>

My mother comes and sits with me everyday, Prim often with her. I don't say anything, except when they bring up Peeta, but they still talk to me. Prim comes and sits next to me on the bed, grabbing my hand, and my mother sits in the chair.

Gale sits with me. He doesn't talk, just holds my hand or strokes my hair. He hardly speaks to me, only when I start to tense up and curl back into my ball- I do that a lot these days.

Dr. Larsen comes in everyday to take blood, which he still has to have people restrain me for. He asks me how I'm doing and feeling, and tells me the same thing. "_They were just hallucinations. You're safe, they weren't real."_

And I would always have the same mono-tone answer: "_It still seemed real."_

He tells me I am improving- physically, not mentally. He doesn't need to say it, but I already know it's going to take a _long_ time for me to ever be okay again.

The hallucinations have stopped, but I still feel scared and panicked when someone walks into my room. It's the nightmares that are the worst though. Even if I'm sedated- which is quite often- I still wake up screaming.

I can feel Peeta beside me as I sleep, and when I wake up and he is still there, I try to keep as even a breath I can so he still thinks I'm sleeping.

I don't want to see him. My mother brings him up a lot, and I tell her to stop, my voice quiet and scratchy. But she goes on anyways, telling me he is always outside or in here. And then she asks me, once again, if I'm sure I don't want to see him.

And then I feel like I'm on repeat, because whenever I do speak, it's a chorus of "I'm fine," and, "I know it wasn't real.". But the most common, "I don't want to see Peeta, don't let him in here."

But the thing that makes me laugh inwardly at myself, I don't mean any of it.

I was sitting on the corner of my bed with my knees pulled up to my chest when Prim walks in. "Hey Katniss." She says cheerfully, taking her usual spot next to me. I nod at her, and try to forget the hurt in her eyes.

"Peeta wants to see you." She whispers putting her chin on my shoulder. "Like really bad." She meant it light-heartedly, but it felt like a punch to my gut.

I know I was hurting him, but it was going to take me longer to get over the hallucinations of him because he was the most violent, and the last one who I ever expected to treat me like that, real or not.

I try to smile at her, but I can tell by her expression that she knew it was forced. "That's great." I whisper, burying my face in the shoulder that isn't occupied by her.

"Are you ever going to see him." I shook my head, and she sat back to look at me. "You're killing him Katniss, why won't you just see him?" I shot her my glare, and I knew I had anger in my eyes.

"Do you really want to know why?" I said, a bit more harsh and louder than it needed to be. And I should've stopped when I saw the shock and fear in her tiny eyes. But now that I was getting started, there was no stopping me now. "Everyday, every single day, he would show up. He would yell at me, blame me for the deaths of everyone I loved. For hours, he would yell at me. Or sometimes, he would go straight to the beatings. He was relentless, over and over and over again. The only rest I had from him, was when it felt like fire was running through my veins. It was a constant cycle." I stopped, trying to catch my breath.

I looked at my sister, and felt guilt rush through my body when I saw the tears in her eyes. She was standing at the edge of my bed, and she was shaking.

"Prim, I'm so sorry." I said as gently as I could, reaching a hand towards her. But she flinched away, running towards the door.

When she pulled it open, Peeta was standing at the door, tears threatening the spill out of his eyes. I hadn't realized I was yelling that loudly, but it was obvious he had heard everything.

Prim pushed past him, and his eyes followed her wherever she was going.

Then he looked back at me and walked away, letting the door shut behind him.

**I know it was short, but it's the end of the semester, and I have so much I need to do, but I also had to update. I hoped you guys liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**First off, I'd like to say that I've been getting comments and reviews saying that there is no reason for Katniss to be scared of Peeta if she is letting everyone else see her. For sake of clarity, Katniss know's that they are real, and this isn't a hallucination, I apologize if I did not make that clear. Peeta treated her the worst, and it is a residual fear of him, so she does not want to be around him.**

**I hope that clarified some things, and I appreciate all of your reviews and comments!**

Katniss POV

I haven't let anyone see me since I yelled at Prim. My mom tries to push through the other nurses, but they always pull her away just as she gets through the door.

I haven't been thinking about the hallucinations lately, mostly how much I've hurt everyone I care about. The pain I saw in Prim's eyes when I shouted at her, is on constant replay behind my eyelids.

I haven't been eating or drinking, so the only nutrients I get are from the IV fluids they inject me with. I've given up fighting their needles, but they still just gave me an IV line that stays in me on the top of my wrist.

It's been almost four days- I think- since I've seen anybody. I asked Dr. Larsen to make sure they don't let anybody in. He seemed disappointed, as if I've made tremendous progress, and just took ten steps back.

They stopped giving me sedatives, so I've hardly slept. It's hard to when you've stayed curled up in the corner of a bed for hours. Nurses come and go, checking on me, asking me if I want anything, but I just stare at the wall.

The doctors said that all the hallucinations and Versed has left my body, which has left my mind growing clearer, but, I feel like there is a battle going on inside my mind. I'm constantly wondering what I should be feeling right now. Whether or not to feel relieved that they really are alive, and that Snow was just lying to get to me, to feel scared because I still don't know exactly where I am. They have tried to explain it several times to me, but I just kept blocking them out, the most I've gathered is that I am in District 13.

And the most pressing emotion, anger. I'm angry at everyone. I'm mad that no one had told me about the rebellion, because then I could've been prepared for what was going to happen in the arena. Anger at 13 for waiting this long to get me, because if they would've came sooner, say like, after my first interview, then this whole thing could've been avoided.

I want to see Peeta. But I can't bring myself to ask them to let him in. I'm not even sure if he comes by anymore. I know Gale does. A lot of the times when I look over at the window of my room, I see him watching me from outside the room. I try to offer my best smile, but I can't help but feeling that that should be Peeta waiting for me to invite him in.

I didn't allow myself to have these thoughts when I was in the Capitol because I believed they were all dead and it would've been useless. But they're alive. Everyone I love is alive.

But the longer I'm here, the more the thoughts creep up into the front of my mind. It's as if they are demanding for me to pay attention to them.

I love Gale. But not like they way he wants me too. He is my brother. There was a time when I wanted to love him more, needed to love him more. But no matter how hard I tried, it's always been Peeta. I've always loved Peeta. I loved him even when I didn't think I did, when I was only pretending to love.

It's a shame that it took me losing him to realize it.

I jump as my door opens, and Gale walks in. He watches me in the doorway for a moment before he starts to make his way into the room.

"I told them not to let anyone in here." I say, looking back at the wall. He sighs and sits on the edge of my bed.

"I'm here for business." I look into his pain filled eyes, and waits for what he has to say. "President Coin, the leader here at 13, wants to speak with you."

"Why?"

He looks away for a second, then meets my gaze. "She wants you start working with us on the rebellion." I open my mouth, but he shushes me and goes on. "I know you just got here, so you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If you want to stay in bed and work on getting better that's fine," He pauses, and looks back at the ground. "But if you want to, they sent me down here to bring you to Command for the meeting."

I don't want to sit around doing nothing, I have to do something. But if I get up and out of this room, then I have to face everything I've been hiding from for the past three days.

"Okay." I whisper, and he looks up at me.

"Alright." He walks over to the shelf and picks up some gray clothes. "Put these on and I'll take you down there." He holds out the clothes and I take them.

"Now?" I thought I would've at least had a days notice.

"Unless you don't want to." He says quickly. "I can tell them to wait for a few days-"

"No, it's fine, just let me get dressed, and I'll meet you in the hallway."

He nods and leaves the room. I get dressed quickly and brush my hair back into a braid, and make my way into the hallway where Gale is waiting.

"Let's go." I say, pulling the sleeves of my shirt down over my hands and crossing my arms.

"You don't have to do this right away. You can rest for a little bit." He says walking towards me. His hand reaches out, as if he is going to touch my face, then he brings it back down.

I"ve been resting for three weeks. I'm ready to start working." He nods and I follow him down the hall.

* * *

><p>Peeta POV<p>

I'm on my way to the training center to meet Connor. I've been exercising everyday for hours the past three days. It distracts me from facing the truth. I pass the hospital on my way to the elevator and catch Gale leaving. He pauses in the door, and seems to wait for me to pass. I meet his glare, but keep walking. I haven't spoken to him since he told me Katniss asked not to see me.

And I haven't been to see Katniss since I heard her yelling at Prim.

I reach the elevator and shake my head to rid myself of the thoughts. I press the button that will lead me to the correct floor and wait for the doors to close. Once I'm out of everyone's views, I lean against the wall and try to calm my breathing. Hearing Katniss say those things, saying what she thought I'd done to her, hurt more than anything I've ever experienced, even finding out I had lost my family.

The elevator opens up into the training center, and I quickly spot Connor at the beginning of the track, talking to Johanna. She has her hand on his arm, and is smiling flirtatiously at him. He says something, using wide hand gestures, and she starts to laugh.

I try to ignore the thought that rushes into my head thinking that that should be me and Katniss, as long as the longing feeling in my chest as I walk towards them.

Johanna spots me as I come closer, and Connor turns his head to follow her gaze. He catches sight of me and waved. I nod and walk up to them. "Hey Connor, Johanna."

"Hi Peeta." She says nodding at me. "I'm gonna get going and let you to do your manly exercises." She smiles again at him, and leaves.

"Let's go." He says quickly, starting to jog before I have a chance to say anything. I run after him, and we quickly set an easy pace for our ten laps.

We don't talk while we run, which I hate because that silence allows my thoughts to cloud my mind.

When we reach the end our run, he leaves saying that he is needed in special defences, and breaks for the door, before I've even taken a drink of water.

I think that he's been acting strange as I walk into the elevator and run into Finnick.

"Hey," He says, nervously. That's when it clicks. Something's wrong.

"What's going on?" I say , turning to him when the doors close.

He starts pushing to floor he wants repeatedly. "I don't know what you're talking about." He glances at me, but quickly goes back to the buttons. "Nothing's wrong."

"Bull." I cross my arms and glare at him. "You and Connor are acting weird, Gale looked off when I saw him earlier." I say, recalling the look of sadness and worry heavier in his eyes.

He doesn't look at me, and he doesn't respond. When the elevator opens, he lets out a sigh, and I realized that we are on the same floor as Command.

"Are you going to Command?" I ask him. His hesitance gives me my answer.

He starts to walk out, but I catch up to him and grab his arm. "What is going on Finnick?"

He looks at me like he gives up, and his shoulders slump. "I'm going to a meeting. They're going to decide whether or not Katniss is ready to start working on the Rebellion." He says, in a rushed breath. He glances around nervously, and tries to get away again.

"What? She's only been back a few weeks! She's no where near ready-" I stop talking when the elevator door opens behind Finnick and I see Katniss standing there.

She's watching me with a weird expression on her face, and stare at her beautiful face, fully aware of the pain in my chest.

But seconds later, her eyes are filled with anger, "Don't tell me what I am or am not ready for." She says, walking past me, with Gale at her back.


End file.
